Cindeirella
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Konoha High School's drama club is putting on a production of Cinderella this year, but the casting list is not at all what the students had hoped for. SasoDei.
1. I have to do WHAT?

Whee, 2nd fic posted on here!

Heh, I got kinda bored while Absolute-Anime-Otaku was making us some sandwiches (mmm, cheese 3) and let my mind wander, generating this.

Have fun with the first chapter, I'll start working on the second one tomorrow. On a side not, this has not been beta'd yet, because A-A-O is feeling sick at the moment, so she's not on the computer.

**Disclaimer**: I don't not own, will never own, and can not own Naruto. I want a Deidara plushie though. They are fun to hug, one of my guy friends has one.

**Story contains crossdressing, shonen-ai (boyxboy), my insane perspective on innocent fairytales, and the Akatsuki in high school. If any of the things confuse, scare or offend you, feel free to turn back now. If your mind is exactly like mine, then keep on reading if you see fit. **

Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. I love marshmallows... -steals some from Absolute-Anime-Otaku's pantry.-

* * *

The drama club of Konoha high school crowded around as Principal Tsunade walked steadily towards the bulletin board, to post up the results of the casting for that years production of Cinderella.

Everyones thoughts were buzzing with excitement, hoping that they each got the role they auditioned for.

Tsunade stepped backwards and smiled as she watched the students swarm the bulletin board.

"WHAT!?"

"How did..."

"Why am I a MOUSE?"

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi gets to be the CAT!"

"Tobi, that's a bad thing."

"Tobi...Tobi's a bad boy?"

"Why am I CINDERELLA!?"

"Why are YOU Cinderella?"

"You look like a girl, that's why."

"SHUT UP, UN!"

"Why do I have to be Prince Charming...?"

"YOU'RE Prince Charming?"

"AHAHAHAHAAA!!"

Everyone turned as they heard maniacal laughter coming from the corner that their Principal had just gone around.

"Principal Tsunade's finally lost it..."

- - - - - - -

After much grumbling (mostly on Deidara's part), the cast finally decided to go to practice.

"Do I have to wear a dress, un?"

"Unless you want to be Cinderella in raver clothes..."

The blonde's face brightened.

"NO, Deidara."

He proceeded to stick three of his tongues out and then skipped off to his friends.

The small group Deidara hung out with looked up as he came...for lack of a better word, **charging** at them.

"Duck." Itachi muttered.

Charging Deidara turned into **flying** Deidara.

Flying Deidara turned into sprawled on the floor in a heap Deidara.

"Ow...un..."

They walked over to him, Sasori and Itachi each grabbing an arm and pulling their clumsy friend to his feet, hoping he wouldn't pull them down with him.

"Ahhh, thanks, un."

No sooner had they stood up, when Tsunade called their group over so they could get their scripts. Tobi ran up to her, trying desperately to be helpful to his 'friends'. He came back and passed each person a script and sat down on a chair to read his own.

Deidara flipped lazily through his, gagging at the amount of overly girly stuff in it. Then he saw a certain page. Leaning over slightly to look at the page Sasori was on, he grinned and leaned a little further so he could whisper to his friend.

"Flip the page, un."

"What?"

"Just flip the page, there's something on it, un."

Sasori sighed in annoyance and proceeded to turn the page, skimming across it, muttering the words.

"..._Charming, walks over to Cinde_...Wow, this is cliché..."

"Just keep reading, you're almost there, un."

"_Pulls her close, leans in to_...WHAT!?"

Everyone in Sasoris general vicinity jumped at his outburst.

"Tsunade!!"

"No need to yell, Sasori, I am **right here."**

"Good, you can tell me quicker then. WHY do I have to kiss HIM!?" he burst out, pointing at Deidara, who looked offended.

"What's wrong with kissing me, un?"

"What's wrong with our Principal, is what I'd like to know! Tsunade, did you honestly think that the parents in the audience wouldn't object to two guys kissing in front of them when you were picking our parts?"

"Well, Deidara looks enough like a girl, I'm sure it'll be fine."  
"HEY, un!! WHO looks like a girl, un!?"

Sasori smirked and looked over at his scowling friend.

"You, my dear Cindeirella..."

Deidaras scream of outrage echoed through the hallway, and everyones eardrums, for the next week.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short, but I needed something to start the fic off with.

Now, feel free to press that nice periwinkelish-purple button and review 3

-runs off to write the next chapter-


	2. Math problems and dance practice

Chapter 2, here we go! Wrote this all out in about an hour and a half, so sorry if it sucks!

**Disclaimer**: -sigh- I _still_ don't own Naruto, no matter how much I try to imagine it...

Wrote this one while listening to Disney Movie Mix, Green Day, Pink, Shrek 2, and Skye Sweetnam CD's.

* * *

"_What's wrong with kissing me, un?"_

"_What's wrong with our Principal, is what I'd like to know! Tsunade, did you honestly think that the parents in the audience wouldn't object to two guys kissing in front of them when you were picking our parts?"_

"_Well, Deidara looks enough like a girl, I'm sure it'll be fine."  
"HEY, un!! WHO looks like a girl, un!?"_

_Sasori smirked and looked over at his scowling friend._

"_You, my dear Cindeirella..."_

_Deidaras scream of outrage echoed through the hallway, and everyones eardrums, for the next week._

--

One day before practice, Deidara was sitting in the green room, doodling idly on his homework, having deemed the polynomial problems too hard to solve.

"Deidara?"

"Ieh!?"

He turned towards the door, and watched his friend walk into the room, chuckling.

"Did I startle you that much?"

"No, un..."

"You were drawing on your homework again, weren't you..."

"Uh..."

"Dei."

"Fine, I was, un. I just jumped because I didn't want Principal Tsunade catching me, un."

Sasori pulled up the chair next to the blonde, and looked over the page of questions.  
"Dei, I'll help you, these aren't too hard."

"Seriously, un!?"

His only response was a nod, as Sasori pointed at the textbook.

"For this one, (3x+1)+(4x-2), there's a pretty simple way to solve it. All you need to do is stack them like in an addition problem, and then add them together. Ok?"

Deidara re-wrote the problem onto his page.

"Is the answer 7x-1, un?"

"Exactly! See, isn't that easier than adding it across?"

"Yeah, un! Thanks!"

Sasori leaned back in his chair, digging out a copy of Twilight from his backpack and proceeded to read a bit of it while Deidara finished the rest of his homework.

"Ah, Sasori, I'm done, un."

"Let me see."

He pulled the sheet towards him and looked quickly over all of the answers, nodding as he passed each one.

"They're all correct. Great job, Dei! Do you want to practice now? We still have about a half hour until everyone gets here, and I guess you're about as bored as I am."

"Which scene, un?"

"Well, we left off yesterday at the ball, remember? Do you want to go from there?"

"Okay, un! Ahh...Sasori, I can't dance, un."

"Then I'll show you, alright?"

Sasori held out his hand to Deidara and pulled him up, arranging his arms as to how they were supposed to be in the scene.

Deidara stepped clumsily around, trying hard to not step on Sasori's feet, mumbling an apology every time he did.

"Hey Sasori...isn't this the part where..."

"...they kiss..."

"Yeah,un..."

"Uh..."

"Well, since we're practicing the scene,un..."

"Do you...want to?"

Deidara flushed a deep red, and looked at the floor, nodding slowly.

Sasori tilted Deidara's face up with a finger and they leaned towards each other hesitantly, breathing softly, eyes sliding closed...

"TIME FOR PRACTICE!!" Kisame yelled from the stage.

"AH!"

Deidara fell onto the floor, startled, and Sasori turned around to glare at the door, before helping Deidara to his feet.

"Eheh...thanks, Sasori, un..."

The blonde was about to head out of the room, when he felt a hand on his wrist, and he turned slightly to see Sasori holding on to him.

"Dei...next time, alright?"

Deidara smiled and nodded. He started to walk off again, but stopped for a second and raced back to Sasori, kissing him swiftly on the cheek before scurrying out of the room.

"Uh..." the redhead stood there in a daze for a moment, and then shook his head and smiled, following his practically floating friend out to the stage.

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, we're going to be practicing the scene at the ball!" Tsunade declared, enthusiastically.

"Hey, Principal Tsunade! Sasori and I practiced the dancing scene earlier, so would it be alright if we took a break while everyone else practices, un?"

"I guess that would be alright, as long as you two show me what you've rehearsed after todays practice, ok?"

"Sure, un!"

"Okay."

"Great, you guys can go for a bit, but be sure to come back in an hour!!"

They each nodded, went to grab their stuff, and then headed off to the school library, Deidara babbling about the new mangas that the library had all the way there.

* * *

Bwuahaha! Now I have to go write chapter 3...

And yes, that math equation is in my homework...that I should be doing...heh...

Please review!!


	3. Who put that floor there

* * *

  


Ahhh I am SOO sorry for taking such a long time to update. I've been busy with school, and I've been kinda braindead lately, so I'm REALLY sorry if this chapter sucks. Please read anyways!!

Thank you!!

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own them...

* * *

  


"_Alright! Now that everyone's here, we're going to be practicing the scene at the ball!" Tsunade declared, enthusiastically. _

"_Hey, Principal Tsunade! Sasori and I practiced the dancing scene earlier, so would it be alright if we took a break while everyone else practices, un?"_

"_I guess that would be alright, as long as you two show me what you've rehearsed after todays practice, ok?"_

"_Sure, un!"_

"_Okay."_

"_Great, you guys can go for a bit, but be sure to come back in an hour!!"_

_They each nodded, went to grab their stuff, and then headed off to the school library, Deidara babbling about the new mangas that the library had all the way there. _

"Really, Dei, you should watch where you're going..."

"I dow, I dow... Tdupib Doow...Uhng"

Deidara trudged slowly into the library, holding his nose. He had been skipping happily towards the library and had consequently smacked into the closed door.

"I'll go find a table for us to sit at, so you go look at the mangas, ok?"

Deidara nodded.

"And your nose isn't broken or bleeding, so you can take your hand off of it now."

"HEY SASORI I FOUND THE LATEST FULL METAL ALCHEMIST MANGA!!"

"Deidara! Be quiet or I'll break your neck!"

"Sorry Miss Mitarashi!" Deidara squeaked, running back to Sasori with his arms full of mangas.

The blonde slid onto the chair next to Sasori, near the back of the library, and dove into his stack of books, emerging with FMA volume 13.

Sasori got out his copy of Twilight and was every so often interrupted by Deidara laughing or poking him to show him something.

"WHOAH! That's Envy!?"

"Deidara...stop with the commentary please, I haven't read that one yet..."

"Which one have you read up to, un?"

"Uh...Eleven or twelve...can't remember."

"What's happening in your book, un?"

"They're in a car."

"Hey, y'know what's funny, un?"

"What, Deidara..." Sasori ground out, in annoyance, wanting to get back to his book.

"Both of our books have an Edward in them, un!"

"How did you know there was one in my book?"

"I read the thingie on the back, un. Seems a bit girly for your standards, un."

"It's well written."

"And you say I'm girly, un..."

THUNK.  
Sasori had slammed his hand on the table and stood up, glaring down at the stunned blonde in front of him.

"Would you please stop talking; I am trying to read, Deidara!!"

It was at that moment the Anko came over and explained quite bluntly that she would rip off their limbs and stick them in the paper shredder if they didn't leave.

The two of them gathered their stuff together in silence and left the library, choosing to sit on a bench near the cafeteria instead.

"Sasori, un...?"

"What,Dei."

"I'm sorry for bugging you, un..."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you either."

Deidara smiled and leaned his head on Sasori's shoulder, sighing.

"I'm bored, un..."

"Dei...Do...Do you wanna try...from earlier...?"

"Okay, un..." he said, flushing.

Deidara slid his arms over Sasori's shoulders as he was pulled close to the redhead. They both shut their eyes and lips brushed slightly against the others they...

"**Sasori and Deidara, please report back to the drama room!"**

Deidara shrieked and fell off the bench.

His face turned bright red as he looked up at Sasori, who's expression was one of someone who was both extremely pissed and trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny, un!?" Deidara cried, embarrassed.

"Your face when you fell..."

"Thanks a lot, un..."

"Sorry, Dei..."

They stood up, gathered their bags, and began heading in the direction of the drama room. Sasori reached down and took a hold of Deidara's hand, making the smaller boy pause.

"Deidara...wait..."

"Hm?"

Sasori pulled Deidara back to another bench and placed his hands on the sides of Deidara's face.

"We can go to practice in a minute, alright?"

The blonde nodded.

A second later they were wrapped up in each others arms, lips clumsily pressed together.

Sasori slid his fingers down Deidara's back, pulling him closer, feeling him smile into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart for air, Deidara looked at Sasori.

"So...what now?"

"I guess...I guess we're together now...aren't we..."

"Yeah..."

"Good."

Standing up again, they retrieved their bags from under the bench and set off to the drama room, fingers intertwined, and both of them smiling.

* * *

XD I'm a sap...

Soo? How was it?

And yes, they FINALLY kiss XD

I'll try to start writing chapter 4 tomorrow, but Absolute-Anime-Otaku is coming over so we can work on our science project, so I may not write much.

Oh, and yayyy! Cheerfulest is coming to visit me this summer!! -dances-


	4. Dance Like No One's Watching

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!! FINALLY!

Sorrysorrysorry it's so short and sorrysorrysorry you had to wait so long!! And thanks to my wonderful beta Absolute-Anime-Otaku for reading this over for me!

**As always I do not own Naruto, even with the extensive amount of merchandise I've collected over the years.**

Well, I won't distract you a moment longer! Off ya go!

* * *

"_I guess...I guess we're together now...aren't we..."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Good."_

_Standing up again, they retrieved their bags from under the bench and set off to the drama room, fingers intertwined, and both of them smiling._

Tsunade looked up as the door opened.

"Oh good! You two are here!"

Everyone who had been cleaning up the props for the day or getting their backpacks organized looked at them.

"Why are you guys holding hands?"

Deidara looked down at his and Sasori's linked fingers, looked up at the others, flushed a deep scarlet, and suddenly showed a deep interest in his shoes.

"Ahhh...Well, ya see..." he stuttered.

Tsunade decided to spare the poor blonde the humiliation of answering, and walked over to them.

"After everyone leaves, would you two care to show me the scene you'd been practicing earlier?"

"Sure."

Deidara nodded, not looking up from his oddly colored shoes.

They waited for the room to clear and then took up their places in the center, Tsunade sitting down quietly in a chair that had been left out and taking a swig of sake out of the bottle she had in her bag.

Sasori twirled Deidara slowly, almost dreamlike around the room, a hand at his waist. They danced until they started to lose sense of what was around them, where they were, everything except each other. They slowed, and Sasori pulled Deidara closer, kissing him firmly.

Tsunade started clapping when they finished, snapping them out of their oblivious state.

Deidara quickly looked up at her.

"Did you see ALL of that, un??"

"Right down to the adorable finish."

". . .Great."

"I think its wonderful! You should keep it in that scene, it adds really nicely to it."

"You...you mean, you don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"The fact that...that we're both guys,un. And that we'll be kissing on stage, in front of a few hundred parents, plus half the community,un?"

"Totally fine with it."

Sasori chose that moment to interject. "But everyone else might not be."

"And you might get fired, un!!"

"Well, if they fire me, I can sue them."  
"True..."

"Why don't the two of you start heading home, it's getting to be about dinner time and I don't think your parents would want you to be late."

"I live with my grandmother, Principal Tsunade."

"Oh! Right, sorry. Well, you should at the very least head to your houses."

The two teens walked out of the room, waving goodbye to their principal.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Goodbye job." she murmured, chuckling.

* * *

Sooo, how was this chapter? Once again, sorry it was so short, but this was mostly a transition chapter.

ATTENTION PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS FIC: Want to contribute something to the story? I'm always looking for new ideas, and they'd be well appreciated. I have a bit of the next chapter mapped out in my head, but I'd love any and all suggestions you could throw my way!!

Thank you so much for reading my stories!!


	5. My dearest friend, if you don't mind

OO -has L bags under her eyes- I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN 3-4 HOURS.

HAHAHA!! This is what happens when you're REALLY motivated. Or bored. Either or... All I know is that it's 2:13 in the morning and I really shouldn't be up XDD. Also, this has not been beta'd yet, because my beta is most likely asleep at the moment, or staying up late watching anime oh wait never mind she doesn't have cable right now...riiight. XD Some best friend I am, I forget so much stuff... But I will most likely see her tomorrow. -probably dragging her along for a historical event-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the below mentioned things such as...oh wait, sorry, that's a spoiler for the rest of the chapter...**

XD Guess what movie **I **was watching when I wrote this...

ENJOY -

* * *

"_Why don't the two of you start heading home, it's getting to be about dinner time and I don't think your parents would want you to be late."_

"_I live with my grandmother, Principal Tsunade."_

"_OH! Right, sorry. Well, you should at the very least head to your houses."_

_The two teens walked out of the room, waving goodbye to their principal._

_Tsunade leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. _

"_Goodbye job." she murmured, chuckling. _

Deidara pushed the front door open, chattering happily, hand in hand with Sasori.

"Deidaraaa!! Do you know how long we've been waiting for??"

The blonde turned to look at a none too happy Konan.

"Eheh...sorry, Koko-chan, Principal Tsunade asked us to stay behind to practice our scene, remember? Wait...**we've**?"

"Yes. **We've**. As in Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein and I."

"For what?"

"...Ya know, you may be one of my best friends, but you're pretty dense sometimes..."

"Hey, that's not very nice, un..."

"IT'S MOVIE NIGHT, REMEMBER??"

Deidara's eyes widened and he looked over at Sasori.

"Did you remember that, un?"  
"Yes, but I thought you had as well, so I didn't say anything."

"You KNOW I'm forgetful, un!!"

"Sorry. Anyways, Konan, what are the tortures you've picked out for us tonight?"

"Actually I decided to take everyone to the video store with me, so we could all pick out a movie and then decide on the best."

"Sounds good."

"OFF WE GO, UN!!"

"Deidara, I like my ear, thank you...Please don't kill it?"

- -- -

Maybe letting a bunch of deranged drama class kids run around the local video store might be a bad thing, because they were all getting quite a few strange looks from the other customers.

Might've been the noise level...or possibly what they were yelling...

Or there was always the fact that at least half of their group was parading around the store yelling "I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!!".

Anyways...

When they had all gathered into a corner where they wouldn't bother anyone, all of the chosen movies were laid on the floor.

Pein- Edward Scissorhands.

Konan- Juno.

Itachi- Sweeney Todd

Kisame- Jaws

Sasori- Pirates of the Caribbean 3

Deidara- The Nightmare Before Christmas

Zetsu- Little Pet Shop of Horrors.

Tobi- Hoodwinked (His second choice, as they had made him put back Barney)

"So, how about I'll hold up the movies and you guys can vote. How's that sound? I won't count myself though, because it may mess up the voting."

"Sure."

"Alright."

"'kay, un!"

"Okay."

"Tobi thinks it's a good idea!"

"Sounds alright. **I want to watch this one.**"

"..."

"Edward Scissorhands?" 4 hands.

"Juno?" Deidara raised his hand and started humming Anyone Else but You.

"Sweeney Todd?"

"TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO WATCH THAT ONE!!"

"LETS WATCH THAT ONE, UN!!"

"Deidara, no traumatizing Tobi."

Itachi and Sasori raised their hands.

"Jaws?" Kisame was the only one.

"Pirates 3?"

"We watched that one last week, Konan."

"The Nightmare Before Christmas" Practically all hands went up for it.

"Little Pet Shop of Horrors"

"Zetsu, which half of you wanted to watch this one?"

The green-haired teen shrugged and went back to debating against himself.

"Alright, never mind that one."

"Hoodwinked?" A few hands went up.

"Remember the last time we watched that, un? Tobi had too much coffee."

All but one of the hands went down very quickly.

"Well, I guess it's between Edward Scissorhands and The Nightmare Before Christmas, then."

"Edward Scissorhands always makes Deidara cry, lets not watch that one."

"Right. Okay, who's up for TNBC?"

All hands went up, except for Tobi who was sulking over his loss of coffee and Zetsu who was off in his own little world.

- - --

After paying for the movie and grabbing some snacks on the way out for the group, they all headed over to Itachi's house.

"DDR, first, un! It's too early to watch a movie!" Deidara stated, pointing at a clock that read 5:26, heading over to the PS2 to set it up.

Itachi shrugged, used to Deidara's spontaneous DDR outbursts.

A good half hour later Deidara was finally starting to slow down and the others pulled him away from the mat without much difficulty, setting him down on the couch.

"Who's ready for the movie now?" Konan asked, coming in from the kitchen, where she had been putting all of the snacks into bowls or on plates.

Everyone made some sort of affirmative grunt or gesture.

She popped the movie into the DVD player and dimmed the lights.

"_'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems in a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For __the story you're about to be told began with the holiday worlds of auld. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say it's time you begun."_

All of the songs in the movie were sung along with by the first people who got a note in.

Konan and Deidara both decided to sing Sally's Song, as they knew the words. Which was accompanied by Deidara acting along to the movie, resulting in a round of laughter and cheering from the rest of the group.

For the final song (Jack and Sally's duet) Deidara dragged Sasori off the couch to sing with him.

"_My dearest friend, if you don't mind...I'd like to join you by your side...where we can gaze into the stars, and sit together, now and forever...for it is plain as anyone can see...we're simply meant to be..._"

Forgetting about the current audience they had, Sasori decided to play along with what was going on in the movie and titled Deidara's face towards his, lightly kissing him.

"WOOHOO!!"

They jumped apart, startled, and looked over at a very red-faced Konan who had hurriedly covered her mouth.

"Heh...sorry guys, but that was really cool!"

Deidara blinked.

"Really, un?"

"Yeah! I was wondering if you guys were actually going to kiss ever since you started that song."

"Well, we did...Happy, un?"  
Konan nodded, smiling.

Deidara looked around at the rest of them, wondering what their reactions would be.

Pein was looking a bit bored, arm around Konan. They'd probably suspected something and had been talking about it.

Itachi had a minuscule smile on his face, just large enough to be noticed if you were actually looking.

Kisame was grinning (which was just a little bit disconcerting, if only for his shark-like teeth.) in acceptance.

Hidan and Kakuzu were deep in discussion, and Deidara thought he saw some money pass between their hands. _Were they...betting on it??_

Zetsu was talking to the large plant Itachi kept next to the couch, and Tobi's expression was unreadable due to his mask.

Deidara smiled, wrapping his hand around Sasori's and they sat back down, Konan immediately scooting towards them, a slightly manic look on her face.

"Uh...Hi, Konan, un?"

"How long have you guys been going out??"

"Since...Since Tsunade let us leave a bit early from drama class?"

The blue-haired girl whipped out a notebook from seemingly thin air, along with a pencil.

"And what..."  
Deidara sighed. _This was gonna be a long night..._

* * *

XDD Hooray for OOC Konan!!

Sorry 'bout that, I kinda based her off of my friend that I miss very much right now, because she's gone for most of the summer (and is the Konan of our group).

Please review! It keeps me going!! Well...so does rock candy...-wants more...-

And the Itachi of my group (one of my best friends in the whole wide world) does have a large plant at her house, so I decided to incorporate that.

Also, don't ask how everyone fits on one couch, I'm not quite sure myself. Even though we DID manage to fit about...8 to 10 of our friends on a 3 person couch XD I sat on our former Kisame who is now our Hidan. It was epic...then they kicked us out of the library.


	6. Who's a pretty pretty princess?

WOOT! I am on a ROLL! XD You wanted another chapter, I give you another chapter! :3

I had LOT of fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I do own one character in this chapter, but I couldn't think of a name at the moment so she remains titled but nameless.**

* * *

_Deidara smiled, wrapping his hand around Sasori's and they sat back down, Konan immediately scooting towards them, a slightly manic look on her face. _

"_Uh...Hi, Konan, un?"_

"_How long have you guys been going out??"_

"_Since...Since Tsunade let us leave a bit early from drama class?"_

_The blue-haired girl whipped out a notebook from seemingly thin air, along with a pencil._

"_And what..."  
Deidara sighed. This was gonna be a long night... _

It was about 10:30 when Sasori walked Deidara home, after pulling him away from the mini-DDR tournament that had been started.

"But I was just about to beat Itachi, un!!"

Sasori chose to stay silent here, as it had been clear to everyone in the room that Itachi was much better at DDR than most of them...

Deidara shivered, staring up at the darkening sky, rubbing his bare arms.

"It's really cold out tonight, un..."

"It's only cold because you're wearing a tank top, Deidara."

The blonde coughed lightly and nodded.

Sasori sighed. "Come here."

He pulled a sweater out of his backpack and handed it to Deidara.

"Oooh, this is comfy, un! Thanks, Sasori!"

They walked to Deidara's house, hands together and swinging idly between them.

"MOOOOOM!! I'M HOME!!"

"AH!"

A sound of something breaking came from the kitchen and they walked in to see Deidara's mom doubled over onto the counter laughing.

"How many times have I told you to not sound like a foghorn when you come in the house? Save that for conventions!"

Deidara joined in on her laughter.

Finally when they stopped having a laughing fit, Deidara's mom looked up at Sasori.

"Oh, hello Sasori! I didn't see you there, sorry!"

"That's alright. Are you doing okay?"

"Oh yeah, fine and dandy. I'd be better if I didn't have a air-raid siren for a son."

"Oh c'mon mom...you love me, un." Deidara cut in, stuffing a slice of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"Ah, fine, fine. Hey...that's my cake you're eating."

"Sowwy?"

"Chew first, then apologize."

-gulp-

"Sorry, but it was very tasty."

"Good enough."

Deidara walked over to his mom, gave her a huge hug and went to see Sasori to the door.

"Goodnight, Sasori, un."

"G'night."

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's shoulders and stood taller, about to kiss him.

"Wait, Dei...what about your mom?"

"Ahh, she's been bugging me to get a boyfriend for ages, un. Bit annoying actually."

"Your **mom **has been begging you to get a **boyfriend**??"

"Well, she knows I'm gay, so yeah."

"Awesome."

Deidara nodded and practically threw himself into Sasori's arms as the redhead kissed him tenderly.

A few minutes later Deidara was waving goodbye from the front porch as enthusiastically as he could.

"Remember the dress rehearsal is tomorrow, Deidara!"

"I know, un!"

"Goodnight!!"

"See you tomorrow!!"

As the soon to be Disney-princess stepped inside he was met with his mom grinning at him.

"Uh...hi mom?"

"I saw that."

"Saw what, un?"

"You know what I'm talking about. And congratulations."

Deidara looked at her, beaming.

"Thanks, un!"

"All little princess's, even gender confused ones, need sleep, however. So off you go!"

"Please tell me you did not turn my bunk bed into a castle, un..." Deidara groaned as he headed off down the hallway.

Then he opened his door and shrieked.

"Not completely!"

"MOM!! You didn't do anything to my pajama's, did you?"

"I'd just like to point out you look very pretty in pastel colours."

"Mother. This is a nightgown. Furthermore, it is a pink nightgown. Cinderella's dress is blue."

"But her original dress, the one her step-sisters ruined, was pink."

"We are not using her original dress in the end of the play though, un."

"I always did like that dress..."

Deidara interrupted his mother mid-wander.

"Mom...could you possibly de-floralize my room while I am brushing my teeth, un? Please and thank you."

"Can I leave some of the stuff? I did really like this bunch of flowers."

"If I wear the nightgown will you take all the stuff out?"

"But then you'd be a princess without a castle."

"I'M A GUY, UN!" Deidara bellowed, storming off to the bathroom, offending pink garment in hand.

His mom waited about a minute and a half.

"Mom. It fits."

"HAH!"

* * *

XD I'm so mean to Deidara...so mean, but I love it.

Fanart please?? -puppyeyes-

-goes to buy more rock candy so she can get idea's for the next chapter-(which might be a 2 parter. One half is dress rehearsal and the other half is the actual play.)

What do you guys want to see in the following chapters? I'll need a few idea's for the dress rehearsal/play. I'll probably have Cinderella on the whole time I'm writing, but additional help is loved!!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN HELPING ME WHEN I WAS STUCK ON AN IDEA!! YOU GUYS RULE!


	7. Stand up for who you are

Ahahaha...

Sleep? What's that?

Yes, here's the next chapter, no it is NOT the last one. There's going to be one more, which I am working on at the moment.

If I get any idea's, which I think I might have, there MIIIIGHT be an epilogue. I think that there's a strong possiblity. goes to jot down idea's

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it anymore??**

* * *

"_Mom...could you possibly de-floralize my room while I am brushing my teeth, un? Please and thank you."_

"_Can I leave some of the stuff? I did really like this bunch of flowers."_

"_If I wear the nightgown will you take all the stuff out?"_

"_But then you'd be a princess without a castle."_

"_I'M A GUY, UN!" Deidara bellowed, storming off to the bathroom, offending pink garment in hand._

_His mom waited about a minute and a half._

"_Mom. It fits."_

"_HAH!"_

Deidara sat outside the doors to the drama room, sketchbook in hand and costumes in bag.

"And if it don't work then make the real thing wipe it out, yeah DROP THE B..."

He pulled his cell phone hurriedly out of his pocket, as to not bother anyone.

"Yeah?"

"We decided to stop by the store for a second, do you and Sasori want anything?"

"Well, I don't think he's here ye..oh, wait, hang on. SASORI, UN!! Hang on a second, Koko-chan, I'll ask him."

Deidara set down his phone on his sketchbook and waited for Sasori to sit next to him.

"Koko and the others are at the store, do you want anything, un?"

Sasori chuckled.

"What, no hello?"

He leaned in and kissed Deidara lightly.

"Just tell her to grab some basic snack stuff."

Deidara picked up his phone, repeated the order to Konan and when they were done talking, started back on the sketch he was working on.

"What are you drawing, Dei?"

"Just some clothes designs I had floating around in my head."

Sasori rested his head on Deidara shoulder and looked at his paper.

"Are you going to make any of them?"

"Well, I was going to ask Koko if she could give me a little help with some of the more detailed stuff, but yeah, un."

"Good, because I think they'd look really nice on you."

Deidara blushed softly at the compliment and leaned in for the kiss Sasori was pulling him into.

"I honestly have the best timing, don't I." Konan stated, as she walked up to them.

"Heeeeyy, Koko-chan! Ya bring food?"

"Only if you brought my costume as well."

"Wouldn't forget it, un! Took me a while to find the right material."

He dug around in his back for a second and then handed Konan her dress, which she held up to herself.

"Wow, Dei, you've really done a good job on this one! It looks like a perfect fit!"

"Hope it is, because the play is in two days and I don't really have time to make modifications, un."

Konan turned around to stare at the other members of their little group.

"What costumes are you guys wearing? I can't remember all of the parts you were assigned."

She was met with a sullen look from about half of them.

"I won't ask then..."

Tsunade chose that moment to walk up to them and unlock the doors to the drama room. Other students who had been waiting in other hallways came around the corners and they all filed in.

"Now remember, everyone. This is a dress-rehearsal. Try to be as serious as possible, because we have very little time left till the play. We'll start from the beginning of scene one, and then work our way through with hopefully very few interruptions. Alright?"

They all nodded, or murmured a quite "Yes." in response.

"Good. Now everyone go change if you haven't already, and meet me out on the stage in 15 minutes. That means I expect you to be in full costume with any hair and makeup adjustments you may need to do in that amount of time. Thank you."

Deidara slipped on the plain outfit that Cinderella wore in the first bit of the movie, tied his hair up under the bandanna, and fixed his stage makeup.

When he stepped out onto the stage there were a few other people already sitting out there in their costumes, including one of the other cast members little sisters, who they were getting to play kid Cinderella.

_Adorable...even kinda looks like me. And that dress...it's so cute!!_

5 minutes later Tsunade was finding the last minute stragglers and helping them with the more difficult bits of their costumes.

As soon as everyone was assembled on stage, the sets were operational, and the music people were all in place, they began.

Scene by scene passed with no problems, and even when it came for Deidara's time to sing A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes the people who were about to laugh were silenced when he actually opened his mouth. All the little kids that they had borrowed from the elementary school down the road, who were being the mice and birds were humming along quietly.

Deidara changed into the blue dress Cinderella wore,quickly, and with a little help from Konan managed to get his hair done up right.

He got onto stage in time for his cue to walk up the stairs to the second level they had constructed for the ball and went through the scene.

His hair came out of it's orderly "disney-princess perfect hair"sometime when he was dancing with Sasori, but paid it no mind. When they slowed down and Sasori pulled Deidara close to kiss him the rest of the cast fell into a shocked silence but soon began talking to each other or yelling various things, not all of which were very nice.

Deidara glared at all of the people who had been screaming obscenities.

"Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you should be degrading to others about it, un. So what if Sasori and I just kissed? It shouldn't matter to any of you, unless you are our friends and in that case you already knew. So just leave us alone about it, okay?"

They all got very quiet after that and everyone was able to finish off the rest of the dress rehearsal as they had originally planned.

After the practice Deidara saw their principal having a few choice words with the people from earlier. He grinned and turned to follow Sasori out of the doors, linking their hands together.

* * *

Not much say at the end this time, cause I'm kinda tired and am working on chapter 8. OxO

Rock candy time! -munches-

ANY IDEA'S FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!

Also, I wouldn't mind fanart...not that I'm asking you to take some time out of your busy schedules to draw me any -shifty eyes- -whistles innocently-


	8. Happily Ever Always

OO...I don't believe it...

I'M DONE!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! -is sad now-

Well anyways, if this chapter seems longer than the others, it's because it is. The other chapters were about 2-3 pages long at most. This was 7 whole pages long.

I really really really really really really really hope you like this chapter!! And there's a little surprise in the middle of the chapter. 3

**DISCLAIMER: for the last time...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

_Deidara glared at all of the people who had been screaming obscenities. _

"_Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you should be degrading to others about it, un. So what if Sasori and I just kissed? It shouldn't matter to any of you, unless you are our friends and in that case you already knew. So just leave us alone about it, okay?"_

_They all got very quiet after that and everyone was able to finish off the rest of the dress rehearsal as they had originally planned. _

_After the practice Deidara saw their principal having a few choice words with the people from earlier. He grinned and turned to follow Sasori out of the doors, linking their hands together. _

Finally the day of the play arrived. The cast members all went through their classes that day with extreme anticipation for the event that night.

After school they all gathered over at Deidara's house to eat dinner and go over scenes one or two more times before they presented them in front of hundreds of people.

The group sat in Deidara's living room, makeshift costumes from Deidara's box of dress up clothes and old costumes on while they ate and practiced, as to not get their real ones dirty.

"Who else is nervous, un?"

They all raised their hands except Zetsu, who was looking rather smug. He had no lines as they had cast him as a tree.

Konan smiled softly. "We'll all do fine though, okay?"  
Deidara nodded, still looking a bit worried.

"What's wrong, Dei?" Sasori questioned.

"What if their reactions are worse this time,un? I mean, you saw what it was like when it was only the cast...what will it be like in front of a big majority of our community?"

Sasori hugged Deidara comfortingly, letting the blonde lean on him.

"It'll be okay."

A few hours later they were all either behind the curtains or in the wings, waiting for their cues.

The seats slowly filled as the countdown to the beginning of the play started.

"5 minutes till start." Tsunade announced. "Everyone ready?? No one going to faint? Any potential line forgetters?"

Everyone looked too nervous to answer.

"Everyone will do fine. It's okay, this is the only performance we are giving, so after this you won't have to face this big of a crowd again. Well,unless you decide to go out for the play we are doing next year."

A few people muttered among themselves, discussing if they were going to or not.

"We have to start in about a minute and a half, the music section is just finishing setting up and I have to go out and announce the play. You'll all do great!!" she declared, waving and walking towards the stairs that went around to in front of the curtain.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight fell on Tsunade.

"Good evening everyone! Our drama club's production this year is Cinderella. Our students have worked very hard and for many hours on this play, and we all hope that you enjoy it!"

She grinned and walked off the stage, taking a seat in the first row with some of the other teachers.

The curtains went up and the narrator started to introduce the scene. A young Ella sat by the fountain with one of the older students who was acting as her father.

They made idle conversation for a little while before the narrator started talking again, introducing the Stepmother, Anastasia, and Drisella.

The first act went by smoothly and then the curtain was lowered so that they could change sets.

A group of little kids dressed in mice and bird costumes wandered around Deidara, attempting to wake him up. He sat up, yawned and gathered all of the little kids in so that they could listen. Then he started to sing.

They got through the first half of the play successfully and then they broke for intermission. The audience was told that there would be a 10 minute intermission if they wanted to buy some snacks, which were being sold outside the the doors.

The cast members all crowded into their respective dressing rooms to freshen up, drink some water, and relax for a few minutes.

As soon as Deidara stepped in, the guys who had been taunting him approached him.

"Hey, faggot, looking forward to kissing your boyfriend?"

"Aww, he looks scared. Just like a wimpy little girl. Why isn't your carriage here to take you away, Cingayrella?"

"Leave me alone, un."

"Heh, why should we? It's not like we can get in trouble, the principal is outside selling cookies and all of your friends are busy."

Deidara backed up, biting his lip. He tried to look for possible exits, but they had started to make a circle around him, so he couldn't escape.

One of them pushed him backwards so he fell onto the ground, scraping his elbows on the floor.

"Did you make that dress or did you get it from Gays R Us?"

"I made it, un..."

"What a loser. What guy makes his own clothes?"

"Well, obviously he does. So would you all kindly leave him alone?"

Konan stepped into the room, looking none to happy.

"Oh look, your little friend is here to save you, yippee."

"Leave him alone. Now."

"Why, you're really pretty, little miss blue hair. What's your name?"

"It's Konan. Now piss off. I'm not interested in guys who pick on my friends, and besides, I already have a boyfriend."

The rest of their group walked around the corner and saw what was going on.

Itachi walked forward calmly and pressed on the back of the leaders knee with his foot, making him unbalance and fall over.

"Ah, what the f..."

The Uchiha glared at him, harshly.

"Get up."

The guy shakily stood up.

"Now I want you to take your goons and leave. Leave and never bother my friends again or I will hurt you."

They all followed hastily after their leader, but Sasori got one good kick in before they had actually left the room and they had to drag him out whimpering.

Sasori walked over to Deidara and helped him up, wrapping his arms around the shaking blonde.

"It's going to be fine, Deidara, their gone. And they won't come back."

Deidara nodded and Sasori kissed him reassuringly, rubbing his back slowly to calm him down.

"Are you going to be able to go back out there?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, un. Thanks so much you guys...I didn't know what I was going to do back there, I was really scared..."

Konan came over and hugged both of them.

"Lets get going, I think we're starting soon."

The curtain came up and the stage had been transformed into a ballroom.

Sasori walked over to Deidara, extending a hand and asking him to dance. Deidara blushed softly and nodded. The moved over into the middle of the crowd of dancing pairs and a slow waltz was struck up.

Deidara was twirled around gracefully, his dress spinning and whirling around his feet.

"You dance beautifully."

"Thank you."

They danced slowly for a few more minutes, the music building gradually. They slowed down to an almost stop and Sasori pulled Deidara in close.

_Here goes nothing..._ they both thought, as they met each other halfway and kissed.

And then the lights went out.

Several screams were heard and across the audience people dug in their pockets for any form of light they could find, be it a lighter or a mini-flashlight.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sat in a section of seats in the middle, and they were just as panicked as the rest.

Well, okay, only two of them were.

Sakura reached for her bag, rummaging around in it for a flashlight, in case she had one on her.

Naruto didn't hear Kiba sneak up behind him, but when he did it was only because of the creepily whispered "I'm gonna get'cha..." which resulted in him shrieking, diving into Sasuke lap and practically strangling him as he was holding on so tight.

Kiba headed back to his seat, laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Kiba!!"

No answer.

"YOU SUCK."

Naruto finally realized where he was sitting.

"Oh crap...sorry Sasuke. You okay?"

"Well apart from the lack of air due to a paranoid blonde launching himself at me? I'm fine."

"Sorry..."

"It's ok. Sakura, did you find that flashlight yet?"

"Not yet, still looking!"

"How big is your bag??"

"Umm...Big. Lets just leave it at that."

"Okay."

Naruto still hadn't moved and was starting to doze off. _Sasuke's warm..._

"Naruto?"

"Hey, is he sleeping?"

"I don't know. Naruto, wake up."

"Mnn..."

"Wake up or I'm eating your ramen."

"MY RAMEN!!"

"Well that woke you up..."

"There's no ramen."  
"No."

"Damn."

Sakura returned to her cavernous bag, leaving the other two to themselves.

"I'm bored."

"I guessed. Sorry, I didn't bring any ramen for you. Unless Sakura has any..."  
"Don't ask me to find anything else at the moment!!"

"Ookay..."

Naruto started to fall asleep again and Sasuke began running his fingers idly through his friends hair.

"Mmm...that feels nice."

Sasuke trailed his fingers down to Naruto's cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly across the whisker-like markings.

"Sasuke...? What are you doing?"

"Shh..."

Sasuke pressed his lips very lightly to Naruto's. If the lights were on, he would have seen his friend turn a vibrant red.

"S...Sasuke!! Wha..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It...it's okay."

"What?"

"I said it's okay."

Naruto leaned forward hesitantly and kissed Sasuke.

Which was the exact moments the lights decided to come back on.

Sakura closed her bag and laughed.  
"Guess I don't need the flashlight anym...Whoah!"

Her two friends broke apart hurriedly.

Remember that crazy fangirlish look that Konan had a few chapters back? Replace her with Sakura and you have what's currently going on.

Tsunade stepped back up onto the stage.

"Sorry about the technical difficulties there for a bit, everyone! The play will continue on from where we left off."

A small round of applause followed her off the stage.

They cut to Deidara standing up, ready to leave, the clock about to strike midnight.

"I have to go!"

"But wait...I've only known you for a short while, how will I be able to see you again?"

Deidara ran down the stairs and stumbled slightly, and tripped out of one of his shoes.

He stood up quickly and raced to where the 'carriage' was waiting for him.

When the riders had raced off of the stage, following Deidara, Sasori walked slowly down the stairs, where he saw something glinting.

"That shoe...it couldn't be..."

He picked it up and looked it over. _Wow...Deidara has tiny feet._

"It is...whoever that girl was, I should be able to find her with this."

The scene transitioned again to inside of Cinderella's house with the two sisters trying on the slipper.

"It's MY slipper!"

"No, don't listen to her, it's mine!!"

Deidara appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Would you mind if I tried it on?"  
"Hah, like it would fit you?"

"Please, may I try it on, stepmother?"

"Alright, if you must."

She tripped the person who was carrying the slipper and it smashed.

"Ooh...the king will have my head...now I can't find the girl!!"

Deidara reached into his pocket and pulled out the other slipper.

"Would this help?"

Everyone stared at him as he slipped it on. A perfect fit.

Deidara went backstage to change for the final scene as the set was rearranged again.

When he came back on stage he stood at the top of the stairs with Sasori and then ran down them after the curtain had been raised.

The got into the 'carriage' which slowly began to pull away.

Out of the back window you could see Deidara leaning his head on Sasori's shoulder, right before Sasori lifted his head up to kiss him.

There were mixed reactions from the audience.

Some of them were screaming in approval, some of them (the younger kids) were confused about what was going on, and there was a small group that looked extremely disapproving.

The curtains went down and there was a slight shuffling sound behind them as the cast arranged themselves.

They went up again and the sections all walked forward, each bowing to the audience in turn.

Finally the main characters stepped up and there was a thunderous amount of applause.

"KISS AGAIN!!"

Sasori looked over at them clump of girls that had screamed, then looked over at Deidara. He twirled him around again, before dipping him backwards, kissing him firmly.

"YEAAAH!!"

They looked at them again and grinned, the curtain going down again for the last time that night.

After the performance Deidara's mom helped them all pile into the car (they were very squished) and took them all over to the Dairy Queen that was nearby.

Once everyone had ordered and gotten their assorted ice cream items Konan stood up at their table, raising her cone.

"I'd like to make a toast."

A few of them chuckled.

"We all did a great job tonight! We went through blood, sweat and tears to get to this point, but we put on a kick-ass show, and everyone loved it!! So, to all of you guys, cheers."

She held out her cone and everyone jokingly bumped theirs against the non-ice cream parts, so they wouldn't make a mess.

Deidara started to talk as well.

"And I'd like to thank all of you for helping me when I was getting bullied. Thank you so much, un..."

Sasori smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Deidara's lips, responding silently.

"And now lets eat, I'm hungry, un!! Takes a lot to wear those heels you know!"

The headed over to the Blockbuster that was close by after stuffing their faces with dairy products.

"Sleepover at my place tonight, un!!" Deidara declared. "Pick out one each and we'll watch them all!"

After loading up on movies and all the junk food they could carry they stopped by each of their houses so they could grab pajama's and the like and then drove on to Deidara's.

A good many hours were spent watching movies, playing lots of video games, playing truth or dare, dressing up like total idiots, and seeing how long each of them could hold up on Twister.

After Itachi, who was the last one on the mat, finally collapsed, they decided it was about time to actually sleep. Considering it was 4:13 in the morning...

They all spread out their sleeping bags in Deidara's basement/den and were asleep within minutes.

When Deidara's mom came down in the morning to tell them that the pancakes were ready she found most of them up and moving, talking idly to each other.

Except for Sasori and Deidara.

They were still asleep, curled up in one of the big sleeping bags in the corner, looking quite peaceful.

Konan noticed her come in and waved, smiling.

"They're still sleeping, should we wake them up?"

"Nah, I'll save them some pancakes. Let me just go get my cameraaaa..."

She kind of skipped out the door, humming.

Kisame kind of laughed. "Now we know where Deidara gets it from..."

Everyone else nodded and started to walk up the stairs.

Half an hour later Deidara started to blearily open his eyes.

"Hmm??"

Sasori, who had been awake for about five minutes before, looked at the blonde snuggled up against his chest.

"Good morning, Dei. Sleep well?"

Deidara nodded, barely awake.

Sasori tucked a strand of hair behind Deidara's ear and smiled softly.

"I smell pancakes, you wanna get up?"

Deidara shook his head and burrowed into the sleeping bag.

"Wow...you're refusing pancakes?"

"Yr warm...un..."

"What?"

"You're warm, un."

"So you'd rather choose me instead of pancakes?"

"Every time, un."

"What if I'm feeding you the pancakes?"

"I'm up, un."

Sasori laughed and helped Deidara out of the sleeping bag, picking him up bridal style and carrying him upstairs.

"Sleeping Beauty here would rather have slept, but I have conquered the obstacles and awoken the princess."

"I'm Cinderella, not Sleeping Beauty, un. Get your princesses right..."

"Well, you're my only princess, Deidara."

"And you're the only knight in shining armor I'd ever want to rescue me, un."

Konan was sitting at the table, smiling.

"And then they lived happily ever after, the end."

"Never the end, un."

"Only the beginning of so many different stories."

And with that Sasori kissed Deidara again, surrounded by their friends and Deidara's mom, all of whom started clapping.

"Wonderful performance!"

And then Deidara's stomach grumbled.

"Eheheh, can I have some pancakes now, un?"

With the kitchen full of laughter and friendly faces, they all ate, talked and laughed with each other.

After they had all gone home except for Sasori, the two of them walked to the park close to Deidara's house. They sat on the swings and idly drifted back and forth.

"Hey, Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?"

"How about we work on getting to our own happy ending?"

Deidara looked over at him, smiling, and looped their fingers together.

"It'll only be a happy ending when it's all over, un."

"Well then we can work on being happy together at least."

"Forever, un?"

"Forever and ever."

Not minding all of the little kids that were in the park as well, Sasori pulled Deidara's swing closer and they kissed again.

"I love you Deidara."

"I love you too, Sasori."

He bumped his nose against Sasori's cutely and they laughed, standing up to leave.

They walked back to Deidara's house in a comfortable silence, saying nothing at all, but at the same time saying so much.

* * *

Ohhh god, cliche cutesy ending.

But my brain needed fluff so I gave it fluff. :)

Anyone like the surprise?? :)

Feel free to draw anything from this or any of the previous chapters, just make sure you show it to me in the end!! :3 (My DA is blackcat-girl in case you want...dang...I completely forgot what I was going to say XDDD)

THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC!! -cries-

It may have started off as a short drabble, but that's all it takes! Thank you so much for reviewing and helping me through this all!

And guess what! I BOUGHT MORE ROCK CANDY!! -waves it- -eats- Mmmm cotton candy...


End file.
